


Lover's Blessing

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Smut, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Relationships: Lara Croft/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Lover's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefutureisequalaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/gifts).



“Good, good, keep your guard up, you’re dropping a little on your left.”

Lara listened well and adjusted her grip on the staff then nodded.

Diana started circling her again, slowly.

They were on a clifftop with an astonishing view of the ocean, just under an hour’s hike away from Diana’s home. Lara was wearing a tank-top and shorts. Diana had on a short leather skirt and form fitting top that frankly Lara was sure Diana had chosen as an intentional distraction. They were both barefoot as they sparred on lush green grass.

Diana finally darted forward, fainting left then swinging hard at Lara’s right side. Lara deftly deflected the blow with her own staff and twisted out of the way when Diana tried to kick her exposed left side.

“Yes, perfect,” Diana said.

High praise indeed.

Lara Croft had found a Temple on the Greek island of Santorini that had sent her off on one of her globetrotting adventures, finally ending in her discovering Themyscira. If that wasn’t incredible enough she had found that the Amazons were still living there. Women of legend, alive on a lost island paradise.

Lara had seen and learned things in her weeks on the island that she had never dreamed of. And she had met Diana.

Diana, princess of the Amazons, was the most amazing woman Lara had ever met. She could have a conversation with Lara in any language she chose. She had a knowledge of history and legend that was rich and passionate.

She was also beautiful beyond reason. Lara had no trouble believing Diana when she had explained she had been moulded in clay and given life by the gods themselves. She was tall and statuesque. Everything about her was divine. 

A few days ago things had changed had changed between them. In the glorious bathing caves one thing had led to another.

The sex had been as close to a heavenly experience Lara has ever had.

Diana circled Lara again. A predator inspecting her prey. Lars knew that if she wanted to Diana could knock her down with little effort at all. The Amazons looked human, but they were not. They were all far beyond that.

Suddenly, quick as a cheetah, Diana attacked. Lara was forced on the defensive. It took all of her reflexes to fend off a rapid rain of blows. When Diana relented and stepped back out of combat range she looked impressed.

“You’re getting good at that.”

“For a mortal.”

“For a mortal you are in very good shape.” Diana started circling again. Lara took up a defensive stance.

Lara was in the best shape of her life. The weeks training, eating and just living on Themyscira was doing wonders for her fitness.

“You’re not so bad either, for an Amazon.” Lara watched for it. Sure enough the smile that formed on Diana’s lips was radiant.

Lara used that moment to launch an attack of her own. She went all out. Against someone as powerful as Diana there was no point in holding back.

They fell into an extended rhythm of attack and counter-attack. Diana forced Lara to rise to the challenge. They got faster. Diana started to hit harder, Lara feeling the vibrations of the blows through the bones of her arms.

When they finally broke apart Lara was grateful, she’d been right on the edge of failing. She was panting and sweating.

“Let’s get some water,” Diana said. The Amazon in contrast looked like the fighting had only been a mild exertion.

They went over to where they had laid out a large blanket nearby, where they had left their packs and shoes. Diana took a water skin from her pack and they sat on the blanket, looking out at the ocean. They took long gulps of water.

“I still can’t believe how beautiful this place is,” Lara said.

“Very beautiful,” Diana said.

Lara turned her head and saw Diana was looking right at her. Being a woman who’d been isolated on a magic island Diana had certain naiveties. She likely had no idea how cliche she was being. So Lara took it at face value.

Despite their obvious differences in physical ability Diana never looked down in her, and in fact it seemed to be quiet the opposite. Diana seemed deeply fascinated with Lara and her life and certainly wasn’t shy about finding her attractive. That was something about this place. Maybe to do with the fact there were no men. There was no shame in expressing desire. There were no hang-ups about sex or nudity.

Lara took another mouthful of water. “Ready to go again? Or did you have any other athletic activities in mind for us to try up here?”

Diana smiled. “We call this clifftop Lover’s Blessing.”

“Oh, why's that?”

“It is said that to make love here is particularly pleasurable.”

“Is it true?”

Diana shrugged “People talk. In my experience there’s only one way to know for sure.”

“Ah, first hand knowledge.”

“Exactly,” Diana’s smile widened.

Lara shifted closer. “Shall we?”

Diana nodded and closed the space between them, kissing Lara on the lips.

Their adrenaline was already high from the sparring. The kissing quickly escalated from soft and sweet to hot and heavy. Lara took the initiative and pushed Diana back so she was lying on the blanket. Moving on top Lara settled so one of Diana’s thighs was between her legs. She shifted her knee up to give Diana the same opportunity for pleasure.

Grinding together they kept kissing. Diana wrapped her muscular arms around Lara, holding her close against her. Lara rolled her hips faster, pushing down harder.

Without warning Diana flipped them over. Lara let out an ‘oofh' noise as she found herself on her back with Diana on top. With one strong arm across Lara’s chest holding her down Diana resumed kissing her fiercely, with a certain dominance.

Under a brilliant blue sky on the clifftop, a light breeze coming in from the ocean, Lara understood why some legends called this place Paradise Island.

Without interrupting their kisses Diana shifted herself a little to the side. Her free hand made it’s way down Lara’s torso, down to slip under Lara’s shorts and underwear. Diana found her already getting wet. Lara widened her thighs and arched her back, trying to give Diana the best access.

Diana stroked her fingers up and down Lara’s labia then honed in on the mortal's clit, rubbing in slow firm circles. She used the arm across Lara’s chest to hold her in place.

“Inside, fingers inside,” Lara whimpered.

Diana wriggled her hand to try and get a better angle then in one smooth motion pushed two fingers inside Lara’s sex. Lara moaned as she worked then all the way in. She eased the fingers back then drove them all the way in again.

“Yes, yes,” Lara moaned.

With steady thrusts Diana fucked Lara with her fingers.

Then she stopped.

“What are you...” Lara started to ask.

“Clothes in the way,” said Diana, as if Lara’s clothes had cause her great offence.

Diana got off Lara. She unbuttoned Lara’s shorts and rather aggressively yanked them down, taking her underwear with them.

“Better?” Lara laughed.

“Much,” Diana nodded.

The Amazon princess returned to much the same position she’d been in, one arm holding Lara down, her other hand between Lara’s legs.

Satisfied she had room to work Diana quickly got back to fingering Lara fast and deep. Lara bucked her hips, moaning, Diana was giving her exactly what she needed.

It didn’t take long before heat and joy was rushing through Lara’s veins.

Diana eased her fingers out and brought them up to her mouth, tasting Lara on them.

Giving Lara a few moments to recover Diana quickly undressed.

Lara watched happily as Diana’s phenomenal body was revealed in all it’s perfect glory.

Tall and muscular. Long dark hair. Full breasts. Long legs. Curves in all the best places. Her impressive muscles were vividly defined. To Lara she was the pinnacle of beauty. The idea that this wonderful woman would be attracted to her made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

“You too, take off the rest,” Diana gestured.

Once naked Diana pushed Lara onto her back again. “Can I ride your face?” Diana asked.

“Please,” Lara nodded enthusiastically.

With a burst of speed beyond any human Diana mounted Lara’s face. Knees either side of her head. Like the rest of her Diana’s sex was gorgeous. Lara didn’t hesitate to put her mouth to work. She kissed and sucked and licked. Diana’s taste was sweet ambrosia. She looked up, getting a magnificent view of Diana bucking and grinding. She put her hands on Diana’s thighs, feeling her mighty muscles move beneath her smooth skin.

Diana reached down, tangling the fingers of one hand in Lara’s hair, holding tight.

When her orgasm came she cried out, calling Lara’s name so loud Lara was sure half the island must have heard her.

Diana moved down next to her lover and and kissed Lara’s lips. Lara’s mouth and cheeks were wet with Diana’s arousal.

***

Walking back, hand in hand, after their afternoon on the clifftop Diana asked Lara “So do you think Lover’s Blessing lived up to it’s name?”

“Hmm,” replied Lara thoughtfully. “It was definitely very pleasurable. Maybe we should go back tomorrow though, check again.”

Diana grinned.


End file.
